Will the Real Jeanette Please Stand Up?
by Simon Seville
Summary: Simon and Jeanette were going to hang out together on the weekend, but when she gets a cold things go bad. This story is not mine. Read the story and it'll explain its self.


*** The World of Simanette Fan Presents ***

__________________________________

**Will the Real Jeanette Please Stand Up?**

**.**

**By Simanette Fan **

**Everyone I can't take ANY CREDDIT for this story! This is by Simanette and not me. I just loved this story so much that it needs to be on fan fiction net. So if you give this story then give full credit to Simette and not me!! I REPEAT NOT ME. The stories got deleted because she used scripted form. So I changed it a little. If you want to real version then you may go to my page and I get the link up asap. **_**REMEMBER GIVE ALL THE CREDDIT TO SIMETTE AND NOT ME!!! **_

_She always met him at his locker whenever school was over, she loved being with him whenever she had the chance, while at the same time, he enjoyed having the company of someone his own age he could actually have intelligent conversations with._

(Sighs) Growing bean plants from plastic cups… what is this, the third grade? Simon said

Well, our substitute science teacher DID say she usually teaches third grade… but it's not so bad, Monday, we'll be back to studying photosynthesis and chloroplasts… Jeanette responded

Ah, photosynthesis… to tell you the truth, I always was fascinated by the process of photosynthesis… imagine, absorbing sunlight, and converting it into chemical energy…

Yeah, plants sure do know how to live, don't they?

_Simon chuckled; Jeanette is so cute when she tries to be witty._

Speaking of which, do you want my bean plant? I probably won't have much to do with it.

Sure, Sidney could use some company!

(Pause) Sidney? You named your bean plant Sidney?

Sure! See, I really think my part of the room could use a little extra life, so I think these bean plants will be just perfect; not to mention all the reading I've done about how plants actually grow better when people talk to them… right Sidney?

_Simon smiled as he put some more of his books up in his locker, while Jeanette named her other plant Stanley._

So, by the way, how's that _Diary of Anne Frank_ you've been studying in your reading class?

Oh, Simon, it's quite interesting… imagine you and your family having to hide out, away from the rest of the world to avoid being captured and being sent to a concentration camp!

Ms. Phyllis sure does make you read a lot about life during the Holocaust, doesn't she?

Now that you mention it, yeah she does… oh, it was so hard for me to read Eli Weisel's memoir…

_Simon finished putting all the necessary books away in his locker, while pulling out a couple he was currently working with in his backpack, and prepared to leave school with Jeanette._

Jeanette, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow? Besides reading that is?

Well, that's all I really was planning on doing… maybe read to Sidney and Stanley… why?

Oh, nothing… it's silly, really, but Dave's gotten this idea in his head that I spend too much time indoors, studying, and thinks I should get out and socialize more, especially during weekends…

(Giggles) Miss Miller was saying the same thing about me… she said she's glad I like reading so much, but she seems to think I should try spending some time out of the house with friends once in a while…

So, you want to get together tomorrow and find something to do?

Sure, I'd love to!

_Simon smiled again, while Jeanette did the same thing, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend the entire day with the guy she had a crush on! Later that night, up in their bedroom…_

I can't believe I have to spend my weekend shut up in this crummy old room of ours! Alvin said out raged.

You just HAD to get a food fight started, and wind up in detention, didn't you? Simon replied.

Hey, that wasn't my fault; I was merely acting in self-defense!

By slamming my slice of pizza in Lafonzo's face? Theodore questioned Alvin

First of all, I couldn't use MY slice of pizza, then it WOULD have looked like it was my fault, and secondly, he insulted me!

You could have tried to find a better, more mature way of settling something, Alvin. Simon said.

Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?

_Simon groaned as Theodore shook his head sadly; over at the Millers' house, The Chipettes were all asleep, except for Brittany. Despite the fact that the weather was getting warmer, Miss Miller still kept the heat cranked up all the time, and Brittany tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep because she was too hot, so she finally got out of her bed and opened the window between her and Jeanette's beds to let some fresh air circulate in the room. Brittany breathed a great big sigh of relief, the night air felt so good, so she hopped back in bed and quickly fell asleep; the weather may have been getting warmer, but the nights were still relatively cool, and it was a windy night that night, so the wind blew into the girls' room. Brittany slept soundly because she was so snug now, however, Jeanette had been hot too, and was sleeping without any covers over her, so now she was freezing with the wind blowing right on her. The next morning, Eleanor and Brittany were both already up and ready to enjoy their Saturday, but Jeanette was still sleeping, that is until Brittany tossed a pillow at her head._

Hey!

Wake up, already! Brittany yelled.

(Groans) I don't want to…

_Jeanette let out a loud a sneeze, and leaned back on her pillow, moaning._

You sound sick, Jeanette… Eleanor said.

_Eleanor walked over to Jeanette's bedside, and placed her hand on Jeanette's forehead, then felt her cheek as well._

You feel a little warm too… I'll get Miss Miller…

_A couple of minutes later, Miss Miller was looking at the thermometer she had stuck into Jeanette's mouth._

Yep, you're running a fever… congratulations Jeanette, you've earned a couple of days of bed rest.

Mm, but I don't feel TOO bad, Miss Miller, honest…

_Jeanette's voice sounded stuffy, and she let out another loud sneeze, so Miss Miller handed her a box of Kleenex._

Sorry, Jeanette, but you really should get some rest… I go make you some nice hot tea with honey…

_Miss Miller walked out of the girls' room._

(Sighs) And Simon wanted me to hang out with him today…

Yeah that's real tough, well, see ya! Brittany said not really caring.

_Brittany skipped out the door, as Eleanor fluffed up Jeanette's pillow for her._

Thanks, Eleanor.

No problem, Jeanette, is there anything else I can do for you? Eleanor asked.

(Sadly sighs) I guess you'll have to tell Simon I can't hang out with him today.

Aw… no problem, Jeanette, and don't worry, he'll understand.

Of course he will.

_Jeanette began to doze off, so Eleanor started heading for the door, and began walking downstairs, when she suddenly had an interesting thought… she knew that Jeanette was looking forward to hanging out with Simon today, and surely Simon was looking forward to it as well… of course Simon would understand if Jeanette was sick, but other than that, he'd probably have a rather boring day for the rest of the day. Eleanor had nothing planned for her day, maybe… just maybe… moments later, Eleanor was leaving a little wig shop, where she had purchased a wig that looked a lot like Jeanette's hair, and placed it on top of her head, fixing it up a little to make sure her own hair didn't show through; apparently before she stepped out, she changed into a periwinkle colored turtleneck, a purple miniskirt, and grabbed a pair of Jeanette's old glasses. Eleanor couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her parading around as her big sister, she then began to wonder how long it would take before Simon ever noticed? Moments later Eleanor, looking almost like Jeanette, made her way for the Seville house while Simon was just walking out the front door himself before Alvin called out at him from their bedroom window._

SIMON! Alvin yelled.

WHAT?!

HOLD THIS STEADY FOR ME, WILL YOU?

_Alvin tossed out a rope made of bed sheets, and old blankets he was going to use to climb out the window._

Forget it, Alvin, I'm not helping you escape your punishment!

Chicken!

_Alvin ran back over to his bedpost to make sure it was tied tightly enough so it wouldn't come loose when he began climbing down… it was perfect! Alvin then ran back over the window when there was a knock at the door, and Dave walked in._

Alvin, do you know if Theodore…

_Simon could hear Dave shout "ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" all the way out in the front yard, so he quickly went on his way just as he was about to bump into who he thought was Jeanette at the sidewalk._

Oh, hi Jeanette, I was just on my way over to your house to pick you up!

(Clears throat) Oh, well, I thought I'd meet you half way and save you a trip! Eleanor said in the Jeanette outfit.

All right. Well, do you have any ideas about what you'd like to do today?

_Eleanor had to stop and think for a minute… if she were Jeanette, what would she do? All she could think of was how much Jeanette loves to read, but spending a Saturday at the library seemed a little boring._

Uh… no, I'm afraid not, do you?

Well, no, not really, I kind of figured if you didn't have any ideas either, maybe we could just play things by ear and just see what happens.

Oh, okay, sounds like fun!

_Simon smiled, but then he dropped his eyebrows a little… something seemed a little unusual about Jeanette today, but he just couldn't put his finger on it… but oh well, he didn't let it bother him, Jeanette is probably just as prone to a little "makeover" as any girl, maybe she decided to get something done… that was it… it had to have been her hair!_

Did you get your hair cut today?

(Nervously) Uh… well… I… Eleanor started.

Looks nice!

It does?

Very nice!

Oh… well, thanks!

You're welcome, let's go.

_Simon turned and began walking down the sidewalk as Eleanor paused for a second to quietly giggle to herself… she was already having fun fooling Simon, now she began to wonder how long she could keep it up; several minutes later, Simon and the phony Jeanette were strolling through the park._

Ah, what a gorgeous day today… not too hot, not too cold, the sun is shining, the trees are beginning to bloom, and birds are singing lovely songs…

I just love springtime, don't you?

Very much so, it's quite a wonderful time of year…

_Simon and Eleanor suddenly spotted a hot dog vendor on the other side of the park._

Ooh, want to get some hot dogs?

I thought you didn't like hot dogs? Simon questioned Eleanor who he thought was Jeanette.

_Eleanor paused for a moment, suddenly remembering that Jeanette doesn't particularly care for hot dogs, but seeing the vendor so got her in the mood for one._

Uh… yeah, I DIDN'T, you're right, but you know something? They're really not too bad after all…

(Shrugged) Very well…

_Simon and the sham Jeanette then walked over to the hot dog stand where Simon bought both of them hot dogs._

Catsup or mustard?

Touch of mustard, please.

(To the vendor) touch of mustard on one of those, please.

_Simon took the two hot dogs and handed the one with mustard to who he thinks is Jeanette, just as he turned around to face her, he suddenly noticed something else that seemed a little unusual about his best friend today…_

Um, Jeanette? I was just curious… how tall are you?

(Nervous) Uh… why?

No reason, it's just… weren't we the same height?

_He was right, Jeanette was pretty much the same height, if not even a hair taller than Simon, meanwhile, the top of Eleanor's head barely reached his eyes; Eleanor began darting her eyes back and forth, as she tried to think of something to say…_

Uh… you know, I thought so too, heh… boy, you just keep getting taller and taller, don't you, Simon?

Huh… yeah, I guess I am… and for a minute there I was beginning to think you were shrinking somehow.

(Chuckles nervously) Nope.

_Simon and the fake Jeanette started enjoying their hotdogs when Simon spotted Brittany by a nearby tree._

I see Brittany.

(Mouth full) Hmm? Whuh?

Over there…

(Swallows) Ooh!

What?

I forgot!

_Eleanor took off in a flash, leaving a rather confused Simon standing all by himself; he shrugged and made his way over to Brittany, who was pre-occupied looking for a guy (or two) she might like to ask out sometime._

Hello, Brittany. Simon said to the pink clad chipette.

Oh, hi Simon… what are you doing here? Don't you usually spend your leisure time studying or inventing something?

Well, Dave thought I needed to get out and socialize more, so I was spending some time with Jeanette when she suddenly took off in a flash.

Jeanette?

That's right, we were strolling through the park, we had two hot dogs, and…

(Interrupts) Jeanette doesn't like hot dogs!

I know she DIDN'T, but apparently does now, she ate it rather quickly.

That's impossible!

Seems that way doesn't it?

_Both were rather confused when Brittany finally began to walk off._

You better cut down on the being a smart guy thing, Simon; your brain's beginning to blow a fuse!

_Brittany walked off, leaving Simon more confused than before; perhaps he had been studying too hard lately, but what does that have to do with Jeanette suddenly liking hot dogs? Brittany began strolling down the pathway when she spotted what looked like Jeanette hiding behind a couple of bushes, so she walked over to see what she's doing there._

Jeanette?

(Startled) Huh? Eleanor said rather startled.

What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be sick in be -- (Pauses) Ohh, I get it, you're playing hooky, huh? (Laughs) Boy, I didn't think you had it in you, Jeanette!

It's me, Brittany… (Removes the wig) Eleanor…

(Gasps) Eleanor?! WHAT are you doing running around dressed like Jeanette?

I thought I'd have some fun with Simon…

Aw, that's cruel!

It is not… I mean, not completely… it's just harmless fun…

Please…

It is, we're having a great time!

Oh sure, him looking like a fool while you hide over here behind these bushes.

Well… I was… hiding from you… so you wouldn't think Jeanette was really here.

Whatever…

_Brittany walked off, while Eleanor placed the wig back on her head, fixing it up a bit so it wouldn't look too much like a wig._

(Thinking to herself) Eleanor pretending to be Jeanette to "have harmless fun with Simon"… what, does she suddenly have feelings for him or something? Pfft! Nah, who'd have feelings for HIM? Besides Jeanette, that is… but… gosh, pretending to be Jeanette to hang out with Simon… even I wouldn't stoop THAT low… (Pauses) Or would I?

_Later that night, the girls were in their bedroom, Jeanette still in her bed that was now covered in a layer of Kleenex; Eleanor was back in her usual outfit, and handed Jeanette some fresh picked flowers._

Here, I picked these for you… a little "Get Well Soon" token, you know…

(Sniffs) Thanks Ellie, could you put them over next to Sidney and Stanley? Jeanette asked.

Sure thing, Jeanette…

_Eleanor walked over to Jeanette's nightstand and sat the flowers next to Sidney and Stanley, while Jeanette blew her nose again, and let out a little bit of a cough._

Anything interesting happen today?

Um… no… not really…

Nah, just another boring Saturday, you know how it is…

_It was a boring Saturday for Jeanette anyway, sitting all alone in her bed with her head killing her and her nose and throat all stuffed up making it impossible to breathe, while Miss Miller kept making hot tea with honey… today was to be a special day for her and Simon… oh well, there's always next Saturday. Sure enough Saturday became Sunday, Jeanette was feeling a little better, but still lacked a significant amount of energy, so Miss Miller had her spend another day at home; Eleanor snuck into the bathroom, in the mood for a little more "role playing" when she discovered her Jeanette items were missing from her hiding space… how could that be possible? Well with Brittany anything is possible, as she stood looking at herself in the storm door of an empty house, as Jeanette…_

Man, Jeanette has like the WORST sense of fashion ever… no wonder guys are never interested in her! Brittany said.

_But, this wasn't the time to worry about such trivial things, Brittany was about to have some fun messing with Simon's head, as she headed for the Seville house, and rang the doorbell._

Oh, hi Jeanette. Dave greeted Brittany who looks like Jeanette.

Hi Dave, is Simon home?

Not at the moment, I'm afraid, they haven't been delivering our paper lately, and so I asked him if he would pick one up for us.

Oh, okay, see ya!

_The Brittany in Jeanette's Clothing dashed off._

Uh… okay, bye…

_Brittany lied in wait for Simon behind the tree on the sidewalk a little ways past the Seville's' house, when Eleanor walked up._

Brittany, what are you doing? Ellie asked.

(Startled) Huh?! How… how did you know it was me?

Because I don't think Jeanette would still be alive if she were wearing yellow leg warmers.

_Brittany looked down and realized she was still wearing her trademark yellow leg warmers._

Aw, well, Jeanette could use some help with her appearance, I mean, she's not much of a fashion showcase…

Some things in life are more important than appearances, Brittany.

(Sighs) Notice it's always the fashion rejects to say that.

(Rolls eyes) you're not going to do anything to Simon, are you?

Oh, I'm just going to have some fun with him, you think you're the only one who can masquerade as Jeanette?

No, but… Brittany, you have a very cruel sense of humor, you might… you know… hurt his feelings…

Eleanor, what do you take me for? I wouldn't hurt Simon's feelings… (Under her breath) much…

_Eleanor knew she couldn't let Brittany get away with whatever she's trying to get away with, so she raced back over to the wig store and bought yet another wig that looked similar to Jeanette's hair, got another one of Jeanette's sweaters, skirts, and old pair of glasses, and raced back over to the Seville house only to discover that Brittany was gone from where she was hiding, and that she was strolling down the sidewalk without a care in the world._

Oh no, she must have destroyed him somehow!

_Eleanor ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell, so Dave answered the door again._

Hello? Oh, it's you again, Jeanette… Dave started.

Again?

(Confused)Well, yeah, you were just here ten minutes ago looking for Simon…

(Under her breath) Brittany…

I told him you were looking for him, so he told me he'd probably know exactly where to find you, and left after he brought me the newspaper.

Oh, okay, thanks Dave!

_Eleanor ran off as fast as she could, Dave was confused about why Jeanette was suddenly so anxious to see Simon? Dave had a little chuckle to himself at the thought of Jeanette possibly having feelings for his middle son; after all, whenever Alvin and Theodore aren't around, Simon would mention to Dave how he has feelings for Jeanette… perhaps the two of them are meant to be? Eleanor ran all the way over to the library and busted in looking for Simon, he didn't seem to be anywhere until finally she found him over by the magazine rack; quickly she made her way over to him._

Simon… Eleanor called.

Oh, there you are, I was looking for you…

Simon, I just want you to know that I'm sorry… for whatever it is I did… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I just… lost my mind… for once…

So… you're sorry because you were looking for me?

Huh?

Dave told me you were looking for me, so I came down here to the library, so what did you want?

_Huh… Brittany must not have gotten to Simon after all… what a relief!_

Oh, uh… I'm uh… I had a great time, yesterday, and wanted to know if you'd like to spend the day together again today?

Sure, why not?

_Brittany was already waiting in the park, she got tired waiting for Simon back home, and figured Eleanor might be bringing him to the park again, and sure enough, here they came, strolling down the pathway, when suddenly, as they passed a thicket of bushes, Eleanor felt someone yank her off to the side._

You've had your fun, now it's my turn! Brittany said.

_Brittany jumped out of the bushes, and ran to catch up with Simon, Eleanor clinched her fists as she followed not too far behind them, but not to close either; pretty soon Brittany brought Simon to a park bench, while Eleanor watched closely behind a nearby tree._

Hey, Simon?

Yes, Jeanette? He asked who he thought was Jeanette who is now Brittany.

Have I ever told you how hot you are?

(Pauses)Excuse me?

Kiss me, you fool!

_Brittany grabbed the collar of Simon's sweater and brought him in closer for a great big kiss, while Eleanor watched with her jaw completely dropped in astonishment. Simon pulled himself away from whom he thinks is Jeanette._

What in the world are you doing?!

What's the matter, stud?

"Stud"? Jeanette, what has happened to you?

What do you mean? Brittany asked.

You've… changed…

So? You thought I'd remain a brain-dead, four-eyed, un-attractive, nerdy, compulsive reader all my life?

_As Eleanor watched all this unfold, all she could do was slap her face in agony; this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! Suddenly Eleanor felt something hit her in the head, it turned out to be a Frisbee, and whoever threw it must have accidentally thrown it too hard and too far. Eleanor stood up, grabbing the Frisbee, intending to return it to whoever lost it, when all of the sudden, a familiar little face ran up to her._

Oh, hi! Wemembuh me? I'm Wubeen! (The 4 year old from dear diary.)

(Gasps) Wubeen! Of course I remember you! How are you doing?

Okay! You want to pway fwisbee with me?

Oh, gee, I'd love to, I really would, but I… I'm kind of in the middle of… you see… I'm busy with…

Pwease?

_Eleanor sighed, and agreed to play Frisbee with Wubeen, while over on the bench…_

… I'm sorry, Jeanette, but… I… I think I need some time to… get used to the "new" you… and… um… I… I should go… Simon said still in shock.

_Simon got up from the bench, looked Jeanette square in the eyes one last time, and walked off, though for a minute there, he found himself in a state of confusion again… he could've sworn Jeanette had green eyes, not blue eyes. Brittany still sat there on the bench, with her mouth hanging wide open._

(Scoffs) I had no idea Simon could be SUCH a JERK! I don't know what Jeanette sees in him, but there's no way I'm going to let her try to go out with him!

_Brittany stormed all the way home, quickly changed out of her disguise in the bathroom, and made her way into the bedroom, where Jeanette sat reading._

Jeanette! You and I gotta have a talk, right now!

Why, Brittany, what's wrong? She asked.

Simon!

Simon? What's Simon got to do with anything?

Jeanette, I KNOW you like him! You're not as good at hiding your feelings for him like you think you are, which is why when you finally DO decide to come clean to him about how you feel, I can't allow you to do that!

What in the world are you talking about, Brittany?

Simon's a real jerk, Jeanette!

Is this your idea of a joke, Brittany? Because if it is, it's not very funny!

Forget about Simon, Jeanette, he doesn't love you!

Look Brittany, I don't know what's gotten into you, or why you're indirectly taking it out on Simon, but I'm not interested, now if you don't mind, I think I'd like to take a little nap now…

_Jeanette rolled over and closed her eyes to get a little rest, while all Brittany could was roll her eyes, to her, Jeanette was just being stubborn, and not wanting to accept Simon for the jerk she's making him out to be; back at the park, Simon was walking down the pathway, holding his head in stress. What has happened to Jeanette, he wondered… why has she changed so much lately? Why is she now playing Frisbee with a four-year-old boy?_

Jeanette? Simon asked.

_Eleanor didn't notice Simon approaching her, forgetting that she was still dressed as Jeanette, until Simon tapped her on the shoulder and caught her off guard._

Jeanette? Am I seeing things? I mean, just a minute ago, we were sitting on that bench, and now here you are over here playing Frisbee with a four-year-old.

Oh… yeah, that… well, uh… I… uh… well, this is Wubeen Voltaires, and he's a personal friend of ours.

"Ours"?

My sisters and I know him personally… it's complicated… don't ask…

_Eleanor tossed the Frisbee back towards Wubeen, as Simon shook his head and headed for home, he was more stressed and confused than ever… could Jeanette possibly have split personalities that he's never known of before? And if so, then why are they suddenly being revealed all at once? And what kind of behavior will she have next time he sees her at school tomorrow? School was quite tense that next day, Simon was so anxious to see what kind of attitude Jeanette would be sporting, but was rather concerned when he learned Jeanette was home sick; Alvin and Theodore were a little concerned that Brittany and Eleanor seemed a little… preoccupied today. After school, Simon offered to take Jeanette's science homework to her personally, but when Brittany and Eleanor heard this, they both raced home, each determined to beat the other to the Jeanette masquerade before Simon got there. Brittany beat Eleanor home, and locked herself in the bathroom, as she worked feverishly to change out of her outfit, and into Jeanette's, so Eleanor dashed for the hall closet to change, which would be difficult since there was no light in there; the doorbell rang, and both Brittany and Eleanor worked even faster to beat the other to the masquerade, while Miss Miller answered the door._

Hello? Oh, Simon, hello! Miss Miller greeted happily.

Hello, Miss Miller, I heard Jeanette was home sick today, so I thought I'd stop by on my way home, and help get caught up on our science lessons today.

Well, isn't that nice? She's feeling a little better today, if you'll wait right here, I'll go get her…

_Simon waited in the living room, a little confused, though… "Feeling a little better today"? Miss Miller stepped in the girls' room just as Brittany raced out of the bathroom dressed as Jeanette, and downstairs to Simon._

Oh, hi Simon! Sorry it took me so long, I was in the bathroom… (Chuckles) Brittany said.

Are you really sick? You don't sound sick to me…

Oh… ugh… (Fakes a cough) Yeah, I'm sick… REALLY sick… achoo! So sick, what am I going to do? Achoo! (Covers nose) Oh, hang on, I need a hanky…

_Brittany ran back upstairs into the bathroom just as Eleanor, dressed slovenly as Jeanette, raced downstairs to meet Simon._

"Here I am!" Ellie said.

"That was fast…"

What was?

Getting your hanky?

Uh… oh yeah, that, I uh… I left it upstairs…

_Eleanor ran back upstairs, seconds later the real Jeanette walked down stairs, feeling a little awkward about Simon seeing her in her pajamas, but it could be worse… at least he's not seeing her in her underwear._

Hi Simon! This is a pleasant surprise. The REAL Jeanette said.

_Simon flew off the handle._

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Simon yelled.

What are you talking about? Jeanette asked.

What's going on Jeanette? Are you trying to mess with my head or something? Because I don't like it one bit! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it isn't funny… and why did you change into your pajamas?

_Just then Brittany, still dressed as Jeanette, came racing back down the stairs._

I'm back, and I… Brittany said.

_Brittany stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jeanette standing in front of Simon, and things really got sticky when the masquerading Eleanor came skipping downstairs seconds later._

I found my hanky! Eleanor said.

_Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks as well, she didn't realize both Jeanette and Brittany had come downstairs, and as if Simon wasn't the only one confused, Miss Miller came downstairs at that moment._

BRITTANY? ARE YOU DOWN HERE? I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO NOT LEAVE YOUR CLOTHES JUST LYING AROUND ON THE BATHROOM FLO… Miss Miller yelled until she saw the three Jeanettes.

_Miss Miller's heart skipped a beat when she saw what looked like three Jeanette's standing in the living room, she grabbed the railing, as well as her heart as she tried not to lose her balance._

J-Jeanette? Miss Miller asked.

Yes? All three chipettes asked.

What's going on here? Why are you girls dressed like me? What have you done to Simon? The real Jeanette asked her sisters.

Shh! Ix-nay, ix-nay! Brittany said.

(Groans) what's going on here? Seriously? Which of you is the real Jeanette? Simon asked.

I AM! All three chipettes said.

Oh yeah?

_Jeanette walked over to her imposters and snatched off their wigs and glasses – Brittany and Eleanor were finally revealed._

What in the world? Simon said.

Phew! For a minute there, I was afraid Jeanette had been cloned or something! Well, now you girls have some explaining to do, so let's hear it!

_So moments later, in the living room…_

… So I thought I'd have a little fun too, and I pretended to be Jeanette, and tried to flirt with Simon because… uh… I… was curious to see how he felt about her… ME… if I was her… I mean, like, how he would react if a girl had feelings for him, that is… I mean… Brittany explained.

_Simon sunk lower and lower in his seat on the couch._

(Groans) my head hurts… He said.

I'll get an aspirin for you dear… well, what more have you girls got to say for yourselves?

I was just trying to have a little fun… that's all, I didn't mean to upset you Simon, I'm sorry. Eleanor apologized.

Same here… Brittany said.

And Jeanette? I'm sorry if any of this has embarrassed you, because that was never my original intention, honest. Eleanor said.

And I'm sorry I made you look like a fool, and called you a brain-dead, four-eyed, unattractive, nerdy, compulsive reader in front of Simon… Brittany finished.

You called me a WHAT?

Never mind…

This is quite a load off my mind now… for a minute there, I was beginning to worry that Jeanette suddenly had multiple personalities that were surfacing… I cannot BELIEVE I didn't figure this out from the start. (Sighs) Well, since there was no harm intended, I suppose I can forgive and forget, and I'm sorry I ended up snapping at you for what seemed like no reason whatsoever, Jeanette… Simon said.

Don't worry about it, Simon.

Well, now that that's settled… Brittany? Eleanor? I want you two to march right on up stairs and change out of those outfit this minute!

_Brittany and Eleanor did as they were told, as Miss Miller stepped into the kitchen to fix Jeanette another cup of tea, and to get her and Simon each an aspirin, while Simon pulled some homework out of his backpack._

(Hands them to Jeanette) Here you go, this covered pages sixty-four through seventy-one, and we'll be having a quiz tomorrow about plant cells, so you might to do some extra studying about that.

Thanks Simon, I hope to be back in school tomorrow, and I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the weekend with each other.

That's alright, there's always this next weekend, and hopefully I'll be spending it with the REAL you.

_Jeanette chuckled as Miss Miller brought Simon an aspirin and a glass of water; moments later, Simon was heading for home while the girls stood in the doorway waving at him; Miss Miller then walked back into the house, Eleanor headed upstairs, but Jeanette held onto Brittany, not letting her walk off just yet._

You called me a WHAT?!

**THE END**

**R&R. Remember GIVE ALL THE CRIDDET TO SIMETTE. The link is on my profile for the real version. **


End file.
